


Greg's Wedding

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade is worried about what Sherlock has planned for their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greg's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Silver Fox Saturday: Well Groomed

Greg Lestrade didn’t know quite what to think. He was, in the words of the song “getting married in the morning” and although he liked the idea of being married to Sherlock, he wasn’t looking forward to the actual “getting married” bit. Sherlock had agreed to the quiet ceremony that Greg had wanted, but had refused to tell him where it was going to be held.

Greg had discretely spoken to Mrs Hudson to see if she knew where the venue was. Her invitation stood proudly in the middle of her mantelpiece and the details inside had the times, but in the space where the venue would be was a smiley face. Mrs Hudson herself had chatted animatedly about buying a new hat and outfit and although Greg had tried to stress that it really wasn’t anything special, she had assured him that she wasn’t giving up on the opportunity to shop for new clothes and told him how she and Mrs Turner had spent a very pleasant hour trying on all sorts of hats before settling on something suitable. It turned out that Mrs Turner had needed to buy a new outfit for the christening of her latest grandchild, so the two ladies had spent the day shopping together. Greg had visions of numerous shop assistants being extremely grateful when that particular day finished.

When he’d been to the morgue on a case, Molly had told him how she’d found the most wonderful outfit and that their wedding was the perfect excuse for buying it. And that she’d also bought a new bag and shoes, because one could never have too many of either. Greg privately thought that this fact was not true at all, but wisely held his tongue. She refused to reveal anything more.

Having failed to find out anything significant from Mrs Hudson or Molly, Greg had decided to speak to Sally Donovan, reasoning that she would have no cause to leave him in the dark about Sherlock’s plans. When he asked her she merely replied, “Ceremony at 11.30, Reception and buffet at 12.30, finish at 2.30. Exactly as you told me yesterday and the day before.”

So now, eighteen hours before he was due to get married, Greg was starting to panic. Their engagement in a Parisian restaurant had been a truly romantic gesture on Sherlock’s part, but Greg was essentially a private person and really didn’t want a big wedding. In desperation he decided to phone John Watson and see if he fancied going out for a pint, to take his mind of things. John’s mobile went straight to answer phone, so Greg phoned the Watsons’ home number hoping that Mary would answer and provide some much needed reassurance that everything was going to be alright.

The phone was answered, but by a strained sounding Harry Watson. She told Greg that Mary, who was expecting twins, had gone into labour earlier that afternoon, leaving Harry to care for the two older children. Greg mumbled an apology for disturbing her.

“That’s okay,” Harry said. “Do you want me to give John a message?”

“No, I was phoning to see if he wanted to go out for a drink tonight. I’m getting married tomorrow,” Greg tailed off, not sure how to explain his fears.

“Getting cold feet?”

“No, not at all. It’s just I’m a bit worried about the ceremony.”

“I’m afraid I can’t offer much in the way of support. Unless you want to come over and I’ll put the kettle on. Can’t even offer you anything to eat unless you fancy singed fish fingers.”

“Actually ... tell you what, put the kettle on and I’ll pick up some fish and chips. And then you and the mini Watsons can help distract me.”

“Excellent.”

There was a pause and Greg could hear Harry call out “Kids, Uncle Greg’s going to read the bedtime stories tonight.”

Greg had to admit that reading _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_ three times, wouldn’t have come high on his list of ‘things to do the night before you get married’ but it certainly helped to calm his nerves.

Once John had phoned to tell Harry that all was well and that he would be back soon, Greg said goodbye to Harry.

“Why don’t you wait?” she asked. “John will be happy to see you.”

“No, thank you,” he replied. “You’ll both need your sleep, and I really should be off.”

Harry stood at the door and watched him leave, whistling the tune from _My Fair Lady_ to him as he walked down the front path. As he opened his car door she called out “Best wishes for tomorrow.”

Once Greg got back to his flat he checked that his suit was hanging up and that his new shirt and tie were lying ready on the chair for the following morning. He was almost ready for bed, when as an afterthought he decided to shave, in case he was too nervous to do so in the morning and managed to cut himself.

***

It had taken Greg a while to get to sleep, but once he had he was sleeping solidly when sounds from inside his flat permeated his brain. He woke with a start when he heard “Go on, you go in and wake him” in what sounded suspiciously like Sally’s voice.

He groaned and in response she called out “there’s been a change of plan, sir,” as DS Hopkins entered his bedroom.

“Wha-a-a-at?” Greg muttered.

“Just making you some coffee,” Sally said. “Stanley, help him to get ready!”

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Greg said.

“Sally, stay in the kitchen,” Stanley Hopkins shouted. “He’s got nothing on.”

“He wouldn’t have,” she replied. “That’s why I brought you along. Now find his clothes.”

When Greg returned from the bathroom he found Stanley holding his boxers and socks.

Greg took them from him. “Okay, thank you. I think I can manage to dress myself.”

Stanley scuttled out of the bedroom, blushing furiously.

As soon as Greg was dressed and had gulped down his coffee Sally hustled him downstairs and into the car. It was still dark and the traffic hadn’t had time to build up, so it wasn’t long before they reached the river. Stanley pulled up not far from the London Eye.

Sally and Greg got out of the car and Sally took Greg’s arm to pull him towards the Eye. Greg noticed a group of people standing close to the Eye and thought he recognised Mrs Hudson’s hat. Then Sherlock was on the other side of him, saying “There are just a couple of formalities to go through and then we can be off.”

Greg had barely taken in that he was confirming to an official that yes, he was Gregory Lestrade and he did want to marry Sherlock Holmes, before he was being bundled into a pod on the Eye. The ceremony began, Mycroft passed the rings to little Alice Watson who in turn gave them to Greg and Sherlock. As they paused before exchanging rings the sun fully rose above the horizon and the pod was bathed in its light.

Greg made his vows smiling broadly and with tears running down his face. His unpredictable, romantic husband had surprised him once again.

 


End file.
